Field of the Invention. The present invention relates generally to the field of modular cable protectors. More specifically, the present invention discloses a modular cable protector with end connectors having a pluralilty of openings at intervals along the edges of the end connectors to facilitate disengaging a series of such cable protectors.
Statement of the Problem. Modular cable protectors have been used for many years to protect cables, hoses and wiring from vehicular traffic and to minimize trip hazards for pedestrians. Cable protectors are frequently used at public events, such as concerts and sports events. Cable protectors are also used in factories, warehouses, mines and other situations where temporary cables, hoses and the like are deployed.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 412,490 (Henry) shows an example of a modular cable protector that has been widely used in the industry. As shown in the accompanying figures, a modular cable protector 10 typically includes a number of parallel, recessed channels 12 extending between the ends of the cable protector for carrying cables, hoses, wiring or the like. Two opposing side ramps 15 guide traffic over the cable protector. Complementary sets of end connectors 16 and 18 at the ends of the cable protector enable multiple cable protectors to be connected in series. For example, the cable protector shown in the Henry design patent features complementary male and female end connectors that are generally T-shaped. Several other end connector shapes are also commonly used. A lid 14 covers the channels and forms the top surface of the cable protector when the lid is closed. The lid pivots about a hinge running along one side so that the lid can be raised to provide access to the channels 12.
These cable protectors can be strung together in series to any desired length by engaging the complementary male and female connectors at the ends of the cables protectors. Large numbers of these cable protectors are often used at large sports or music venues. The problem is that disassembling these cable protectors can be very labor intensive. A worker must stoop down at the end of each cable protector and place his fingers under its side ramps to exert an upward force to disengage its end connectors from the adjacent cable protector.
Conventional end connectors are typically designed to tightly engage complementary end connectors on an adjacent cable protector. This helps ensure a tight connection between cable protectors, which maintains proper alignment of the channels and reduces the risk of creating a trip hazard caused by openings between cable protectors. However, this tight fit can also make it difficult to disengage the end connectors, particularly if the end connectors bind against one another due to torsion or non-vertical force components. Cable protectors are usually large and heavy, so it can be difficult to lift a cable protector straight upward to disengage it from the adjacent cable protector. This results in non-vertical movement and forces that tend to bind the end connectors and make it difficult to disengage them. Thus, a need exists for end connectors that maintain a tight fit and alignment between cable protectors, and can also be readily disengaged with a reasonable degree of effort.
Solution to the Problem. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a cable protector with complementary male and female end connectors having a plurality of openings spaced at intervals along the edges of the end connectors. This creates a pattern of gaps and regions of contact between the walls of adjacent end connectors to provide an enhanced degree of flexibility and help prevent binding. It also reduces the friction fit of the male and female end connectors, which makes it easier to connect and disconnect the end connectors while maintaining a stable and firm connection.
Preferably, at least some of the openings are equipped with an undercut extending laterally from the lower portion to the opening. The openings and undercuts can be removably engaged by a hand tool to quickly and easily disengage the end connectors on adjacent cable protectors. The worker can insert this tool into the opening to engage the undercut and then exert an upward force to disengage the end connectors from the adjacent cable protector. For example, the tool can have two vertical members that fit into the slots with horizontal protrusions at the bottom of the vertical members to engage the undercuts in the opening.